


Jello Wrestling

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce walks in on Clark and Lex.





	Jello Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 3rd, 2005.

“Bruce. I wasn’t expecting you.”

Bruce Wayne stared at Lex, who was covered in Jello. He then turned to a blushing Clark, who was also covered in gelatin. A pool of it was behind them.

“What are you doing, Lex?” Nothing but humor in his voice.

“Clark was practicing how to wrestle.”

“In Jello.”

“Yes.”

“May I ask why?”

“Jello wrestling. At the high school. Clark wants to win.”

“Uh huh.”

Clark spoke up. “The school does it for a fundraiser.” Lex nodded in acquiescence.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. “Then I have just one other question. Why are you naked?”


End file.
